December Love Song
by Masami Mistress Of Fire
Summary: Winter is a seaon of death and frozen loneliness. Two peoples' lives will heat up within the icy winds during a blizzard. The cold can get hot too. [Not AU, YY


This fic is inspired by episode 104. I took a certain scene from it and used it in this fic. This one shot is also dedicated to all the members of The Anti-Anzu Army Guild! I hope you all enjoyed it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami stood in the kitchen preparing hot chocolate. It was winter and Christmas wasn't too far off. He smiled as the tinsel on the branches twinkled under the white lights that were wrapped around the tree. Silver garland twirled around it, bringing out the blue decorations. The golden star at the top sparkled brilliantly as if it were plucked from the sky on a clear winter's night.

He remembered Yuugi's eyes sparkling with joy whenever the young man looked at the tree. Last June, Yuugi had turned 19. He was no longer a boy. He had even grown a few inches to be eye level with Yami now. But he was still just a little bit shorter.

Yami was so proud of him. Yuugi had become so strong over the years. The bond with his friends was like it was back in High School. And the bond he shared with Yami had started to become something more. It was slow at first, but both Yuugi and Yami were starting to acknowledge certain feelings for each other.

Yuugi would blush whenever he looked at Yami out of the corner of his eyes. He would occasionally stutter when he spoke to Yami or become extremely clumsy in his presence.

Yami on the other hand, would keep his cool whenever Yuugi entered a room. On the outside, he would smile and greet his aibou as anyone would. On the inside, his heart fluttered like a humming bird in flight. His stomach did back flips and he sometimes felt dizzy with love.

As he discovered these feelings, he started making advances towards his other half. They were subtle at first, slow and nothing too extreme. After all, he didn't want to scare Yuugi away or do something he didn't approve of. But as it turned out Yuugi approved of his advances.

Once, when it was Jounouchi's birthday, they celebrated at a restaurant. Seto paid for the meal in honor of his boyfriend's birthday.

Yami was sitting beside Yuugi and across from them sat Jounouchi and Seto. When everyone opened their excessively large menu's Yami put his hand on Yuugi's thigh and started to rub gently. Everyone heard Yuugi gasp but only Yami saw him blush. Yuugi covered it up by saying that he saw something on the menu that he really liked.

Anytime Yami expressed himself like that, Yuugi would enjoy it and sometimes encourage it. They had yet to actually state they loved each other, but Yami would wait until Yuugi was ready. He would continue to discover the boy's feelings for him and go from there.

Yami sat down on the couch and sighed. He watched the news go from some lame story about a talking dog to the weather. "It must be a slow day for news." He mused.

"_Over the week we're going to be getting some bad weather. Tokyo looks like it's going to keep being cloudy like it is right now while getting a constant snowfall. It's estimated that they'll get about 70 centimeters of snow."_

Yami blinked. "Hmm, that's three times what it was yesterday."

"_Tokyo's neighbor, Domino City, looks like it's going to be a in a little bit of trouble. The winds reaching a minimum of 70 kilometers and a maximum of 100 kilometers per hour should cancel any travel plans they have."_

Yami looked out the window. It didn't look too windy right now but it wasn't exactly what one would call a light breeze. Turning back to the television, he enlisted his full attention to what else the weatherman had to say.

"_They're expected to get one nasty blizzard. Temperatures are said to drop from -25 to -30 degrees Celsius. Snowfall is estimated at 90 to 120 centimeters."_

Yami stared at the screen in shock. "That's at least three or four feet of snow!" Once again he looked out the window. "It's been snowing nonstop all day. I hope you're all right, aibou."

XxX

Yuugi sighed as he rubbed his arms. "I can't believe this. Why did the car have to break down now of all times?"

Anzu shrugged. "We're just lucky I guess. I'm sorry, Yuugi. If I knew this was going to happen then I would have called a cab. I appreciate you picking me up from the airport but-"

"This isn't your fault, Anzu. Really, it's ok." Yuugi smiled. "I don't blame you, it's the engine I'm mad at."

She smiled. "Thanks. So what do we do now?"

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking about their next plan of action. "I don't know. We can't exactly be driving anywhere, so that's out of the question. I haven't seen a car go by for a long time and that's even before we broke down."

"Why is the airport so far? It wouldn't be as bad if we were stuck on a city road but _no_! It had to be on the highway." She rolled her eyes.

Yuugi nodded. "I guess we have about two options. One, we stay here and wait to see if someone comes by. Yami-kun will probably get worried and come looking for us eventually so that might be the best idea. Or we could get out and walk, but I don't think that's a good idea. It looks pretty nasty outside and I doubt that it's going to get much better."

Anzu whined. "So we're stuck here."

"Just until someone comes. Yami-kun will come looking for us, don't worry." Yuugi smiled. Deep down, he knew it was true, but he felt like something would go wrong before then. Something didn't seem right.

--

Anzu tapped her finger against the window. She was bored and getting impatient. On his right wrist, Yuugi wore a watch. It read 2:03 in the afternoon. It's been at least half an hour since they broke down and she was very annoyed. "How long will it take to notice that we're missing?"

Yuugi looked at her, confused. "I don't know. It might be a little bit yet but – Anzu, what are you doing?!"

She had opened the door letting the pounding wind fly into the car. The snow poured into the car as she turned and looked at him. "I'm walking." She slammed the door.

Yuugi gasped. He opened his door and walked outside, bombarded by the cold, snow and wind. Putting an arm up to shield his eyes, he ran over to the other side of the car. "Anzu! You can't walk in this weather! It's too dangerous!"

She turned around. "Yuugi, we're not getting anywhere just sitting in that stupid car! No one's coming so we'll go to them."

Anzu walked away and Yuugi was forced to follow her. When he caught up, he said, "I really don't think this is a good idea, Anzu. I mean, what if something happens out here? We could get lost or sick or something!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so pessimistic. We'll be fine and we'll get home faster. We'll go as the crow flies!" She smiled. "Following the road would take hours. This way we'll get into town quicker."

Yuugi sighed. He still didn't agree with this plan, but he knew she wouldn't turn back. Yuugi took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "You'll get sick if you're only wearing a tee shirt."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Yuugi! You're a life saver!" She slipped her arms through the holes. It was a little too small, but nothing she couldn't handle.

He smiled. "No problem."

They continued walking, both shivering and struggling to step through the knee-deep snow. The path that they chose was through the wilderness. The ground was uneven forcing the two to have to walk through deep or shallow parts of snow. There was no visible pattern to it and it always took them off guard.

They passed through a large patch of bushes but once they came out on the other side, they found one particularly deep area. Anzu fell through the snow and cried for help. Yuugi struggled to stand and help her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Anzu, let's go back!"

The speed of the wind increased so it was hard to hear and to speak. "We can still make it!" She protested.

Yuugi shook his head. "It's too dangerous! Please, it's not far!"

She ripped her arm away. "NO! We have to keep moving!"

Anzu continued walking through the waist deep snow. Yuugi had no choice. He refused to leave her alone in this frozen wilderness. They came out of the cavernous terrain and finally found land that was shallow with snow that only went half way up their calves.

Anzu looked behind her and smiled. _'We're making some great progress! I can't even see the car anymore!'_

Truthfully, the snow and wind had increased so much that it created a visibility range of at least seven feet. They were no more then the same distance of three blocks from the car.

Anzu rubbed her arms. It was cold. Colder then it was when she first got out of the car. Her face was frozen from the wind, her ears were numb and she couldn't feel her hands. _'I just hope we get there soon.'_

Yuugi shivered like a leaf in fall. He was wearing his usual attire of a black tank top and his blue pants, but he didn't have his jacket on. The material of his jacket was thin but it kept him warm whenever he was cold. _'At least it will save one of us.'_

XxX

Yami looked up at the clock. 3:00 on the nose and there was no sign of Yuugi's car. The airport was at least an hour's drive away so he should be back by now. He downed the last cup of hot chocolate and sighed. "I'll wait a bit longer. Maybe they're just running late."

He would have been satisfied with that answer, but something didn't sit right with him. _'But if something was wrong then aibou would have called. He would have let me know what's going on.'_

Yami frowned as he looked out the window. It looked like the wind was starting to reach its maximum now. _'Don't take too long, aibou. Please be safe.'_

XxX

Yuugi couldn't stop shaking. He rubbed his arms until the skin was raw, but his entire body was frozen. The temperature had hit an all time low and without something to keep him warm, Yuugi knew his body couldn't produce heat. Everything had gone numb. He was surprised that his legs were still moving. Each breath he took was like swallowing knives that stabbed at his lungs from the cold. His breathing was so fast that he was in constant pain. Yuugi didn't know how much longer he could stand this.

Anzu wasn't quite as bad. She wore Yuugi's jacket, which helped to protect her. For now, she was safe.

XxX

Yami stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his chair. He had waited long enough. Too long, perhaps. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "_Moshi Moshi."_

"Jounouchi-kun, it's me. Listen, Yuugi went to pick Anzu from the airport at 1:30 and he's still not back yet." Yami said, grimly.

He heard Jounouchi gasp. _"Are you serious? But this storm is really bad and it's only going to get worse!"_

Yami sighed. "I know. That's why I'm so worried. I think something's seriously wrong."

The blonde sighed. "_This isn't good. Are you going to look for him?"_

Yami nodded. "Yes. I called to see if you could help me."

_"Seto and I will be over there in two minutes."_

He hung up and looked at the clock. 3:40.

XxX

He could barely see even with his eyes opened wide. The wind was blowing straight on his face now so he had to keep his eyes closed. He weakly opened his eyes. It hurt to move any part of his body but he still kept walking. He looked down at his arms that were crossed over his chest. His skin was pale and white, but he couldn't feel it.

He couldn't feel his hands, his feet, his ears, anything. His entire body had gone numb. "Y-Yami . . .-kun . . . would have come . . . s-should have stayed . . ."

Anzu looked behind her, noticing Yuugi was no longer by her side. "Yuugi! H-Hurry up!"

She stopped walking and turned around completely. Yuugi looked like he was frozen in place. His skin was pure white, more then it usually is. He was in pain, she could tell. "Y-Yuugi!"

He slowly looked up. "I-it's ok . . . Anzu. I'm n-not . . . s-shaking . . . any m-more . . ."

Anzu watched in horror as Yuugi fell to his knees then to the ground all together. His face was buried in the snow and he didn't bother to get up.

Anzu ran towards him. "YUUGI!" She gathered him in her arms and shook him. "Yuugi, w-wake up! Yuugi!"

XxX

Yami felt a terrible weight in his chest as he drove down the highway, eyes scanning everything around him for any clues. It was 4:00 now. Something had gone terribly wrong.

_"Yami, come in."_ It was Seto. Just before they left, he gave Yami a two-way radio so they could search in two separate cars and stay in touch.

Yami picked it up and pressed the 'talk' button. "I'm here."

_"Keep in mind that you still have to obey the rules of the road. We can barely see you back here. Slow it down and keep your cool."_

Yami sighed. "Fine."

He threw the two-way to the passenger seat and released the gas pedal so he wasn't going 180 kilometers per hour. He couldn't help speeding. Yuugi was in danger, he was sure of it! He needed to find his aibou fast before the worst could happen.

--

Seto sighed. "Damn it. Why the hell did this have to happen today? I can't see shit in this storm."

Jounouchi looked out his window. "What do you think happened to him?"

He stayed silent. Seto had an idea of what was keeping them, but if he said anything it would upset Jounouchi. After that the two were quiet, searching for something that could lead them to Yuugi.

Jounouchi squinted his eyes, looking into the distance. Amongst the endless sea of white, there was a flash pink. He gasped. "Stop the car!"

Seto slammed on the breaks. He unfastened his seatbelt and leaned over. "What is it? What do you see?"

Jounouchi paused. The figure came closer. Along with the pink, he could see blue. "Anzu!"

They burst out of the car and ran towards her. "Anzu!"

"Jounouchi!" She cried out and jumped onto him. "Oh god, Jounouchi!"

Seto pulled her away from him and looked straight at her with cold, angry eyes. "Where's Yuugi?"

She grabbed his wrist and started pulling them towards the trees. "Th-this way."

They followed her into the dense woods. Soon they arrived at a hollowed out tree. The roots were raised and the wood was rotting but there was a small pocket where a body lay inside, sheltered form the storm.

Jounouchi gasped in horror. "YUUGI-KUN!"

He and Seto dove into the hollow and stared at Yuugi. His skin was whiter then the snow and he was barely breathing. He looked like he might have been in a coma or maybe even worse.

Seto checked Yuugi's pulse and to see how he was breathing. Jounouchi watched him in terror. "Is he all right!?"

Seto looked up once he finished. "He's not well at all. We have to get him to a hospital now. If we don't he'll die." His voice was calm but there was anger and some fear sprinkling his words.

Jounouchi stood up and stared at Anzu. "How could you have let this happen to him!?"

She blinked. "Are you blaming me?! Jounouchi-kun, how was I supposed to know that this would happen!"

Seto stood up and glared at her. He had gathered Yuugi in his arms and pressed the boy to his chest. "We'll yell at you later, Anzu. Let's get Yuugi out of here."

They ran back to the car. Upon arrival, Jounouchi took Yuugi into the back while Seto and Anzu sat in the front. Seto contacted Yami and told him to go to the hospital. He started the car and sped as fast as he could to the city.

Jounouchi looked to his boyfriend. "What can I do to help him?! Is there anything I can do?"

With all seriousness, Seto told him, "Take off your clothes. Yuugi's clothes as well. Wrap the both of you in the blanket you brought and-"

"What?! Kaiba, that's gross!" Anzu protested.

Both Seto and Jounouchi glared at her to shut her up. Seto continued, "And don't rub his skin. He has frostbite and that will just make it worse."

Jounouchi nodded sharply. He looked down at Yuugi and almost felt tears start to build up. _'Sorry, Yuugi-kun. I hope you don't mind.'_

Jounouchi started taking off both his and Yuugi's clothes. Anzu covered her eyes while he stripped. He grabbed the blanket on the floor in the back and quickly wrapped it around Yuugi first. When Jounouchi pressed his body to Yuugi, he gasped in pain. "He's colder then ice! Hurry, Seto!"

He floored the gas pedal regardless of cops. They would understand once they knew what was going on.

Jounouchi forced his body against Yuugi's and groaned from the pain of the cold. _'If it's this bad for you then imagine what it's like for him!'_

That's what Jounouchi told himself as he wrapped the blanket around himself as well. His arms surrounded Yuugi's body in a warm embrace. _'Please, Yuugi, hang on. We're almost there.'_

Seto looked in the rear view mirror to watch what Jounouchi was doing. Everything seemed ok but he still had to hurry. In that position, pressed against something so cold, Jounouchi could get hypothermia if he was left in there for too long. The blonde had even started hyperventilating as they neared the hospital. Anzu, of course, covered her ears as if she was hearing something perverted.

Seto told Jounouchi to brace himself and Yuugi as he slammed on the brakes in front of the hospital. Many other drivers on the road started honking but Seto just ignored them. He ran out of the car and took Yuugi from Jounouchi. "Get dressed and meet us inside."

Seto ran into the hospital, kicking open the doors, and yelled, "Please help! This is an emergency!"

Two nurses ran up to him. One of them asked, "What's the problem?"

He motioned to the bundle of blanket in his arms. "My friend was caught in the storm. His pulse is extremely slow, he's barely breathing and I'm sure he has frostbite."

They gasped. "This way, sir!"

He followed them to the doors that said 'Emergency: ICU.' They pointed to a gurney where Yuugi must be placed. Seto gently lay him down and the nurses took him away. Seto left out the door he came in through. One last time, he met Anzu's eyes with an evil glare as she was taken to see a doctor. He turned to the nurse's desk and saw Yuugi's jacket lying there. It was soaked but he picked it up anyway. The nurse asked him a few questions, some had to be left for Yami, and he sat in the waiting room.

"Seto!" Jounouchi ran up to him. "How's Yuugi-kun?!"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. Sit down, Jounouchi. It's going to be a while."

The man sighed. "Damn it." He sat down dejectedly and hid his face in his hands. Seto wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's body to comfort and warm him.

It didn't take too long for Yami to arrive, demanding to see his aibou. Seto threatened to tie him to a chair and mail him back to the Game Shop if he didn't shut up, so the pharaoh sat down calmly. He looked at Jounouchi, who was still hunched over, miserable and frightened.

Yami gently cupped the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. Ever since he had received his own body, they no longer had a mind link in which they could communicate with. Their bond was still present but it had weakened greatly. The spark of Yuugi's life was still burning. As long as it didn't go out, he knew Yuugi was alive.

Hours passed before they heard any mention of Yuugi's name. Each minute that went by was hell for the three of them. Then . . .

"Yami-kun?" It got worse. Anzu carefully walked up to them. "Um, hi. It's been a while."

He growled and stood up. "Don't give me that garbage. It's your fault Aibou's here right now!"

She sighed. "It's not my fault! How should I have know that Yuugi-"

"He gave you his jacket!" Seto yelled. "He was wearing a tank top! He had no protection against the cold! What the hell did you think was going to happen?!"

She tried to protest, but Yami cut her off. "What were you two doing out in the cold like that?! That was extremely dangerous and look where it's got us!"

"Sirs, I understand that you are under a lot of stress, but please keep quiet." The nurse at the reception desk said. "This is a hospital and we need silence for both staff and patients."

Jounouchi apologized and made both of them sit down. Anzu stayed standing and said, "Yami-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I figured that we would get home faster if we walked. I didn't know how cold it was and Yuugi didn't have to give me his jacket."

He scowled. "So you're saying it's his own fault that he's hurt?" Yami kept his voice quiet, though filled with anger. He didn't want to get in trouble again. "What exactly happened out there?"

She sighed. "The car broke down and we couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. I started getting impatient and I thought that no one would come get us. I couldn't call because my cell phone had no service and there wasn't a car on the road for the longest time. I decided that we should just walk home. Yuugi said it was a bad idea and that you would come get us when you knew that we were taking too long. But I didn't want to wait that long."

Yami shook his head in disbelief. _'Is she really that stupid? Of course I would have come but she's too impatient? Poor princess.'_

"We started walking and Yuugi kept trying to make me go back. But I convinced him to come with me. He gave me his jacket and . . . well, I don't know how long we were walking. But eventually I noticed that Yuugi was lagging behind me. When I looked back, he fell into the snow and . . . and he wouldn't wake up!" Anzu burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

The three of them stayed silent. Yami's heart broke when he imagined seeing Yuugi falling into the snow. He couldn't imagine how horrible it must have been. The wind, the snow and ice, and the blistering cold. Yami shuddered. _'Aibou, please be all right. I need you . . .'_

"Who's here for Motou Yuugi-san?" A feminine voice asked.

Yami burst out of his seat. "We are! Tell me, is he all right!?"

The nurse smiled. "He'll be just fine. He has frostbite on his face, arms, hands and feet with only a little on his legs and he did have hypothermia. But the doctor said that he'll pull through just fine."

Jounouchi pounced on Yami. "How about that! Yuugi's all right!"

Seto pulled the nurse off to the side. "Tell me the truth. I know that Yuugi was in serious danger. How is he?"

"Kaiba-san, what I said is the truth. He will pull through but . . . well, Motou-san . . ." She sighed. "He had a body core temperature of -29 degrees Celsius. We almost lost him. That temperature is lethal, but he was able to make it. I'm sorry but I'm not authorized to tell you any more then that."

He nodded. "Thank you." Seto walked back to his friends with a grim look on his face.

"A doctor will come and get you when you can see him. It shouldn't be too long now." The nurse bowed before she left.

Yami thanked her and collapsed into his seat. "Thank goodness. I was so worried!"

"They almost lost him." Seto said. "He had a body temperature of -29 degrees. That's just about enough to kill him. He almost died."

It suddenly felt like lead bricks were put into everyone's hearts. Yami started shaking. "That can't be . . . she said he was alive. He's fine! I can still sense him!"

"He _almost _died. I never said he _is_ dead. Almost." Seto solemnly stated.

Yami stared at him in shock. His aibou had a brush with death today and it was Anzu's fault. He stood up and stared at her. "You. Never come near Aibou ever again. EVER! Stay away from him. I don't care if you didn't mean to. You still put him in danger. I never want to see you again, Mazaki."

Anzu shook her head. "No! Yami please, I can't live without you!"

He glared at her. "You're pathetic."

"Why are you letting _him_ get in between us!" Anzu spat bitterly when she mentioned Yuugi. She held his hand. "Yami, we're meant for each other."

"No. You're meant for the Shadow Realm." The third eye appeared on his forehead and the darkness surrounded them.

Anzu gasped. "Yami what are you doing!?"

"You nearly killed Aibou. You insulted him and said that we were meant for each other. I have had enough of your filth." He held out one hand, a bright light surrounding it as the puzzle flashed. It may not have held the bond he once had with Yuugi, but none of its powers had diminished. "Jealousy is a dangerous beast, Anzu. One that eats away at your heart and soul, consuming it."

Anzu suddenly felt as if something stabbed at her heart. A dark portal opened up just to her side releasing a crocodile like creature. She screamed as it opened its jaws.

"This beast will eat away and consume your body!" He yelled just as it's powerful teeth clamped down on her, silencing her scream.

XxX

It had been three days since then. Yesterday, Yuugi was released from the hospital. He was allowed to return home without fear of his condition worsening. But he wasn't allowed to go outside for a while.

Currently, Yuugi was sitting in bed finishing the last of his warm soup. He returned the bowl to the pharaoh and smiled. "Thank you, Yami-kun. You're so sweet, bringing me breakfast in bed."

"You need lots of rest and I won't let you starve so what choice did I have?" He set the bowl on the desk and sat down on the mattress. "How do you feel, Aibou? Do you need another blanket or something else to eat? Anything?"

He shook his head. "I'm just fine, Yami." He smiled, but it turned into a frown. He looked away as if he were ashamed.

"What's wrong, Aibou? Are you in pain or tired?" Yami asked with concern. What had caused this sudden change?

Yuugi shook his head. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Yami-kun."

He blinked. "Like what?"

Yuugi raised a hand to his face to gently touch the discoloration on his face with his swollen fingers. "Like this. I'm disgusting now aren't I?"

"No!" Yami gently held Yuugi's shoulders, being careful not to hurt him. "Aibou, no. You're beautiful. You always have been. I don't care about the frostbite. I don't even see it when I look at you. All I see is my Aibou. You mean so much to me. You're my love...my heart...my life...my light...my...everything!" Yami gently held Yuugi's chin to guide his face forward. "I mean it, Aibou. I would be devastated if you left. I couldn't stand not being with you. And if it means that you could stay, then I wouldn't care what was on your body. You are my Aibou, nothing more, and certainly nothing less."

Yuugi felt tears in his eyes. He moved to rub them away, but Yami had bet him too it. He grabbed a tissue and dabbed them away so Yugi wouldn't irritate his frostbite. "Thank you so much, Yami-kun. I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do, Aibou. You deserve anything that makes you happy." Yami smiled at him. "I make you happy don't I?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, you do. You make me very happy Yami-kun. Happier then you know."

"Then you deserve me. It's more a question of if you want me or not." He said.

Yuugi sat forward. "Yes! I want you so badly, Yami-kun! I lo . . ." He was in shock. He had almost said that he loved Yami! But from the look in Yami's eyes right now, he couldn't hide it anymore. "I love you . . ."

Yuugi closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. He waited for Yami to start shouting and say that he hated him. But instead he felt lips press against his own. His eyes opened in shock and violet met with crimson. Yuugi couldn't believe it. Yami was kissing him! He couldn't believe how soft Yami's lips were. They were like wisps of cloud caressing his mouth.

Yami winked at Yuugi with his right eye before closing both of them. He moved his lips against Yuugi's trying to deepen the kiss. Yuugi's eyes slowly closed and he opened his mouth willingly to Yami. His tongue gently entered and caressed the wet cavern slowly. He tenderly pushed Yuugi back so he was resting against the pillows but never broke the kiss. Until air was needed, they didn't break apart.

Yuugi smiled at Yami. Because of his frostbite, it was only a small smile. "You were planning this all along. You wanted me to say it first didn't you."

He nodded. "Guilty as charged. Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

Yuugi kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet." He struggled to keep his eyes open at this point. Seeing Yuugi needed rest, he climbed onto the other side of the bed. Yami helped Yuugi lie down and get comfortable before settling himself in. He stared at Yuugi and smiled. "You know I love you, Aibou. I love you so much."

He nodded slightly. "I know. I love you too, Yami-kun."

"Get some rest, Aibou." He whispered. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Yuugi feel asleep and Yami watched him carefully. "I love you so much Yuugi. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'll always protect you."

He took a deep breath and pulled the blankets over Yuugi and himself. He closed his eyes slowly. _'Please don't let what just happened be a dream.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
